


Amoris Dies

by Princess_Kurenai



Series: The Argentum Brothers [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Prompto Argentum & Loqi Tummelt are Siblings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Loqi Argentum non aveva mai festeggiato l’Amoris Dies. Mai in tutta la sua vita, perché ovviamente tendeva a non voler contare quella volta in cui, da bambino, era quasi stato costretto dalle maestre a scrivere dei pensierini per la persona che reputava più importante o carina. Quella volta, se ben ricordava, tutti i suoi compagni avevano iniziato a scambiarsi bigliettini, mentre lui aveva disegnato se stesso e suo fratello sopra un robot gigantesco: perché Prompto era adorabile con le sue guance piene e rosse, ed era la persone più importante per lui.





	Amoris Dies

**Author's Note:**

> **➥ Prompt:** Mettersi a ridere all’improvviso  
>  **➥ Personaggi:** Cor Leonis, Loqi Tummelt  
>  **➥ Rating:** SAFE  
>  **➥ Parole:** 910  
>  **➥ Note:** Siamo al ritorno dei _“Fratelli Argentum”_. Questa serie mi mancava XD In ogni caso… l’ _Amoris Dies_ è già stato citato in un’altra fic. Ma mi ripeterò: dopo il Natale ( _Novus Dies_ ) mi sono anche inventata il San Valentino di Eos XD

Loqi Argentum non aveva mai festeggiato l’ _ Amoris Dies. _ Mai in tutta la sua vita, perché ovviamente tendeva a non voler contare quella volta in cui, da bambino, era quasi stato costretto dalle maestre a scrivere dei  _ pensierini _ per la persona che reputava più importante o  _ carina.  _ Quella volta, se ben ricordava, tutti i suoi compagni avevano iniziato a scambiarsi bigliettini, mentre lui aveva disegnato se stesso e suo fratello sopra un robot gigantesco: perché Prompto era adorabile con le sue guance piene e rosse, ed era la persone più importante per lui.

Crescendo aveva capito il vero significato di quella festa e aveva concluso non solo di non essere interessato, ma anche di non sopportarla. D'altro canto perché gli sarebbe dovuta piacere quando quella stessa festa sembrava aver dimenticato il suo significato e le sue antiche origini?

O, almeno, quelli erano stati i suoi pensieri fino a quando non aveva conosciuto Cor Leonis. La loro, ad essere sinceri, non era una relazione convenzionale. Non erano tipi da romanticherie e neanche da dichiarazioni d’affetto. Facevano sesso - di qualità, quello Loqi lo ammetteva senza troppa fatica ormai - e stavano bene insieme perché avevano trovato una sorta di equilibrio tra i loro caratteri.

Per quel motivo Loqi si era sempre sentito pronto a dichiarare che l’Amoris Dies non era mai rientrato nei loro piani, e avrebbe continuato a pensarlo se non fosse stato per suo fratello che gli aveva aperto gli occhi su alcuni piccoli dettagli che, messi insieme, creavano un:  _ «Fottuto Leonis» _ .

Perché pur non festeggiando apertamente quella giornata, a detta di Prompto, Cor aveva sempre fatto in modo di fare qualcosa di speciale per Loqi. Non in modo teatrale - non era il tipo - ma faceva pur sempre  _ qualcosa _ .

E Loqi Argentum odiava essere da meno. Di conseguenza se Leonis, quel maledetto che lo aveva  _ imbrogliato  _ per anni, era in grado di fare cose romantiche facendole passare per delle sciocchezze, allora lui avrebbe fatto un  _ qualcosa di grandioso _ .

Vagliò varie ipotesi ma alla fine prevalse quella di cucinare la cena per entrambi con annesso dolce. Un qualcosa di sicuro effetto e anche semplice sulla carta… ma che nella pratica si rivelò essere più complicato del previsto.

Loqi, per quanto fosse in grado di provvedere a se stesso, era ben consapevole di non essere un gran cuoco. Di conseguenza sapeva di dover essere il più attento possibile alla ricetta che doveva seguire.

_ “Sono solo dei passaggi che devo seguire attentamente. Niente andrà sorto” _ , si era detto per poi affrontare la dura realtà: era un vero e proprio disastro.

E con la faccia bianca per la farina che gli era praticamente esplosa in mano - per la rabbia aveva aperto con troppa energia il sacchetto - e la cena bruciata, Loqi si ritrovò ad accogliere Cor rientrato sfortunatamente in anticipo: cosa che gli impedì sia di darsi un contegno che di correre ai ripari ordinando una cena d’asporto.

Cor, al suo ingresso nella cucina, sembrò inizialmente sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi e lo stesso Loqi, irritato oltre ogni limite, si limitò ad incrociare le braccia al petto e borbottare un:  _ «Buon fottutissimo Amoris Dies». _

Aveva fallito e non era stato in grado di rimediare ai suoi errori. Era imbarazzante e frustrante, e sapeva che se solo l'altro uomo avesse osato aprire bocca per commentare lo avrebbe  _ sbranato _ .

«Stavi… cucinando?», domandò stupidamente Cor con tono incredulo.

«No. Stavo cercando di bruciare la cucina», ribatté acido, fissandolo con sfida. Probabilmente non doveva apparire minaccioso nelle sue condizioni, ma non poté non provarci.

Cor sembrò quasi sul punto di sorridere e Loqi soffiò con il naso, adirato. Tuttavia quel sorriso non arrivò mai perché al suo posto giunse una risata.

Loqi rimase oltremodo spiazzato per quella reazione. Con la bocca socchiusa in un’espressione di puro stupore e il cuore che sembrava essere impazzito a tal punto da volergli quasi saltare fuori dal petto.

_ Cor Leonis stava ridendo. _ Ridendo per davvero, perché quella non era la sua solita risatina bassa simile ad uno sbuffo, non era un ghigno né un lamento - visto che, magari, gli stava vedendo un attacco di cuore alla vista disastrosa della cucina. Quella era una risata in piena regola, e a dirla tutta Loqi non aveva neanche le parole adatte per descrivere ciò che accadendo.

Sapeva solo di essere davanti ad un evento più unico che raro, perché conosceva quell’uomo da ormai anni e quella era la prima volta che lo sentiva ridere. Certo, stava ridendo  _ di lui,  _ ma era pronto a superare quel minuscolo dettaglio per imprimere nella mente il suono di quelle risate insieme al viso di Cor, disteso e rilassato forse per la prima volta dopo anni - sembrava addirittura più giovane.

_ Era bello. _ E quel solo pensiero gli fece non solo arrossare ulteriormente le guance, ma anche piegare le labbra in un broncio tremolante perché, per quanto volesse negarlo, stava sentendo a sua volta il bisogno di ridere e di lasciarsi andare.

Aveva bruciato la cena e fatto un vero e proprio disastro in cucina, ma Cor stava ridendo ed era…  _ un bel regalo per l’Amoris Dies _ .

Si lasciò contagiare da quell’atmosfera, ed infatti non riuscì a trattenersi ulteriormente. Scoppiò anche lui in una risata liberatoria e improvvisa, che andò a mischiarsi con quella dell’altro uomo.

Era una sensazione stupenda e liberatoria che, tuttavia, non impedì a Loqi di appuntare mentalmente un:  _ «Negare fino alla morte di aver riso con Leonis delle mie disgrazie». _


End file.
